With This Ring
by mustlovecat
Summary: DL One Shot. The title about says it all :


**A/N ** I love love love D/L, but since Danny is spoken for in my world, I'll take Flack …

**A/N** Oh, I should mention: I've never been to New York City. So, the places mentioned below exist only in my mind. Any similarity to real NYC establishments is purely coincidental.

**Disclaimer ** If only Jerry would answer my calls sigh In the meantime, I still own nothing related to CSI:NY.

It was pure perfection. The ceremony was beautiful in its simplicity. During a private mass held in the candlelit sanctuary of St. Luke's, Lindsay Monroe became Mrs Daniel Messer. Surrounded by immediate family and their closest friends from the Crime Lab – their second family – Danny had fought back a tear as he slid the ring on Lindsay's finger that symbolized the commitment they were making to one another in front of God and those they loved. Lindsay had not been as successful in holding back the tears. When Danny kissed her for the first time as her husband, she let the tears unabashedly fall, and as they parted, her first action was to wipe a damp remnant from his cheek as she mouthed, "I love you."

Danny kissed her forehead before turning to their guests with a grin.

After hugs and kisses of congratulations were exchanged, the group traveled a short distance to Armando's, Danny and Lindsay's favourite restaurant ever since they had enjoyed their first date there. In a private room, Carmine and Angelina Messer laughed and joked with Walt and Marlene Monroe as they got to know each other, all sharing an obvious pride for their children. Sheldon and Peyton discussed medicine with Ryan, Lindsay's eldest brother, a doctor himself. Louie and Flack caught up, while Stella, Mac, Adam and Sid conversed easily with Lindsay's other two brothers, Mark and Jack.

The newly married couple were oblivious to the conversations surrounding them, eyes only for each other. Danny had not stopped smiling from the moment he had seen his bride walking down the aisle towards him on the arms of both of her parents. She was a vision in a cream-coloured silk gown, simple and elegant, quite a find on the short notice she had. In a black suit with a cream coloured vest and matching tie, he looked pretty handsome himself, and she had fought the tears from the very first sight of her waiting groom.

After the antipasto and pasta courses had been served, Flack stood and cleared his throat, tapping a fork against his champagne flute to get everyone's attention. The room quieted, everyone looking at Don in anticipation.

"So, as best man, I'm supposed to say a few words. Now, knowing Dan as I do, I have lots of material to work with. Unfortunately, most of those stories incriminate myself as well," he started, everyone chuckling softly. "In all seriousness, doing what we do, you see the worst human nature has to offer. The upside is it makes you appreciate the good. Today, this here, this is the good."

Danny's arm snaked around the back of his wife's chair, his hand giving her shoulder a squeeze. She shifted closer, settling into the crook of his arm.

"Linds, I owe you an apology. And I'm about to utter three words that shall never leave this room: I was wrong."

Lindsay raised her eyebrows as everyone else laughed.

"Ya see, your first day, when you showed up at the zoo, I gave you two, three weeks tops. No way was a country girl from Montana gonna make it in the big city. By the end of that first day, though, I knew I'd underestimated you. And you just kept proving it every day on the job. But more than being a good cop and an outstanding CSI, I'm grateful to have had the opportunity to find out just what a wonderful person you are. It's not surprising that Danny fell for you.

"And Dan, let's face it, bro, you were hooked from the first time she pulled that hunting knife out of her pocket," Flack kidded his best friend.

Danny laughed at the memory, kissing his bride's temple.

"You know you're my best friend, man. We've seen a lot, been through a lot, and no matter what, we always have each other's backs.

"A lot has happened in the two and a half years since you guys met. But everything that's happened has brought you here. I gotta tell ya, it was a privilege to stand up with you today. If there are two people who I know are gonna make it in this cynical, twisted world, it's you two. And so, here's to a long life together, filled with love and happiness, and all the good you can find. To Dan and Lindsay!"

"Here, here!"

"Salut!"

"To Danny and Lindsay!"

Everyone clinked glasses, and the happy couple shared a brief kiss before each took a sip of their champagne. They stood then, and Lindsay kissed Don's cheek before he and Danny shared a quick hug.

After the next course, Danny's father got up and said a few words, welcoming Lindsay to the family, declaring how proud they all were to have her among them. Walt then spoke for the Monroes, echoing Carmine's sentiment where Danny was concerned. He had won them all over when he had showed up in Montana at the time Lindsay needed him most and they were all grateful he was now officially family.

Later, while everyone was enjoying wedding cake and cappuccinos, Lindsay excused herself to visit the ladies' room. Having freshened up, she began to make her way back to the private room.

"Hey, Montana."

She stopped in her tracks as Danny came up behind her. She smiled as his hand wrapped around her waist and he drew her close in the corridor of the restaurant. "We have a roomful of people to entertain," she reminded him.

"They'll be fine for five minutes. C'mon. Come with me,"

She could not refuse him and eagerly took his hand.

He led them across the restaurant and out onto the street. It was strangely mild for late February, but she was wearing a strapless dress, so he quickly took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, before wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked.

"Look up," he replied, his voice low in her ear, his accent thick.

Lindsay glanced up into the sky. Unlike most nights in the city where the stars were hidden by the haze of lights or the mid-winter clouds, the sky was clear and there were more stars than she had ever seen twinkling above them. But beyond that, the moon was full and looked as if was almost close enough to touch. "It's beautiful."

"To everyone else, this is just some ordinary Friday night in New York City. No one's gonna notice how clear the sky is, or how warm it is for February. They're too busy trying to get to the newest restaurant where they can be seen, or standing in line outside of the hottest club, trying to get in to pick up. They have no clue that for me, this is it. This night, this moment, this is what it's all about. 'Cause I'm standin' here in the middle of the greatest city in the world with my _wife_."

She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes, her own glistening with tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Montana. I'm just sorry I'm not whiskin' ya off somewhere tonight. You deserve a real honeymoon."

"And we'll have it. Look, we both knew it was going to be hard getting time off together, so if we have to wait a couple months, we wait. Besides, won't the weather be better in Positano in May?"

He nodded. "I can't wait to take you to Italy. We'll just chill for a while on the Amalfi Coast, then we'll check out _Nonna's_ village. Ya like the pizza here? You'll _love _it there, babe."

She couldn't help getting caught up in his excitement. Her grin matched his own.

"You're not sorry we did it this way, are ya?"

"You kidding me? Danny, this day has been perfect. All I wanted was to marry you. I didn't need any more than we had to do it."

He kissed her gently, then lingered close, his forehead touching hers. "I shoulda learned never to bet against Mac," he chuckled softly.

"What?" Lindsay replied in confusion.

He just laughed again. Normally he hated it when Mac proved himself right, but in this one instance, he was relieved. "C'mon, I don't want you gettin' cold."

As they returned to the dining room amidst a few knowing glances at their disappearance, Lindsay retook her seat and was quickly engrossed in a conversation with Stella and her mom. Meanwhile, Danny walked over to his boss and put a hand on his shoulder.

Mac glanced up. Seeing the look on the young CSI's face, he just shook his head with a small smile. "You're lucky we didn't have money on it."

Danny raised his eyebrows, surprised Mac even remembered the off-handed conversation they had shared nearly three years ago. "I guess I am," he finally said.

"Never bet against love or a woman. Remember that, and you'll be okay."

Danny's gaze moved across the table to his wife who as laughing at something Stella had said. Yep, it had happened to him. Funny, Mac had corrected him that day, saying he was only speaking of love, not marriage. But, now Danny was standing there not only head over heels, but now as someone's husband. It had happened to him, all right. And would not trade any of it for the world.


End file.
